U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,324 granted to the same inventor discloses a rotary internal combustion engine, which is a rotary engine including two rotors respectively having a plurality of eccentric blades. More specifically, the rotary internal combustion engine includes a compression cylinder, a combustion chamber and a power cylinder. The compression cylinder and the power cylinder are internally provided with a compression rotor and a power rotor, respectively, which are fixedly mounted on the same one rotary shaft. The compression rotor and the power rotor respectively have three eccentric blades. When the rotary shaft rotates, the compression rotor compresses air in the compression cylinder and pushes the compressed air into the combustion chamber, in which the compressed air is ignited and exploded to produce expanded high-temperature and high-pressure gas. The expanded gas is sent into the power cylinder to move the eccentric blades in the power cylinder and accordingly drives the rotary shaft to rotate. For the rotary engine to operate in a smoother manner, the same inventor has further developed some related techniques, which have been granted Taiwan Patent Nos. I 468581 and I 479075.
For a general single-cylinder engine, a piston is moved after the ignition and the explosion stroke to output power. However, in the above-mentioned rotary engine, the compressed air is ignited and combusted in the combustion chamber to produce the high-temperature and high-pressure gas, which is sent into the power cylinder to drive the power rotor to rotate and accordingly output power. Therefore, the conventional single-cylinder engine does not include an independent combustion chamber.
In consideration of the integrity of the multi-cylinder engine structure, it is necessary to develop a combustion chamber that has simplified structure and is easy to install.